Jeff
by William X
Summary: A knife wielding killer has struck again, a killer described as pale and hooded.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Jeffery Woods walked down the halls, trying to steep lightly. He looked at each door number, looking for the right one. When he found it he stopped. He slipped his bobby pins into picked open the lock. He then wiped down the handle with his cloth.

He opened the door, stepped inside, and gently closed it. A man looked at his with surprise, which turned into fright when Jeff pulled out his knife. The man backed off, but Jeff moved closer and thrust at him. First blood drawn.

He stabbed the man again, and he collapsed in pain. "What do you want." the man gasped.

Jeff plunged the knife into the man's prone form, and then placed his left hand over the hilt. "I want you to go sleep." he said as he pushed the knife as hard as he could.

The man spasmed and went limp. Jeff looked around the apartment, grabbed any food or gadgets he could hold, and threw them off the balcony. He then exited and darted down the hall. Jeff suddenly heard quick and loud footsteps. Jeff picked up the pace stepped into the elevator. Jeff pressed the button and waited for the door to close, but a hand blocked it

A large man stepped into the elevator, it was a security guard. Jeff pulled out his knife. "I'm not trapped in here with you, you're trapped in here with me." He snarled.

The guard threw a punch at Jeff, who leaned to the side and dodged. Jeff thrust his knife out at the guard, also missing. The guard backed up and then lunged at Jeff. Jeff jumped out of the way and turned around.

For that second the guard had his back turned to Jeff, but before Jeff could seize the moment, the guard turned back towards him. The guard fist slammed Jeff in the gut. A second fist slammed into Jeff's check, and then the guard had his hand around Jeff's knife arm.

Jeff punched at the guard with his free hand, hitting him below and above the rib cage. Jeff the jerked his knife hand free cutting the guards arm. Once his knife tasted blood, it's thirst was unquenchable.

The guard's hand caught Jeff by the neck and he slammed him against the wall. He squeezed Jeff as hard as he could. Jeff saw the guard's face contorted with pain and rage. Jeff recognized the face, after his first kill.

Feeling blood in his mouth, Jeff spat it onto the floor. He let out a chuckle. The guard looked with confusion, his hands letting go just a bit. "What's so funny." he asked.

"This!" Jeff barked as he headbutted the guard.

Jeff's forehead smashed into the guard's mouth and nose. He gave the guard a second blow, then slammed his knee into the guard's groin. The guard backed up, trying to reground. Before this could happen Jeff sank his knife into the guard's stomach. He then pulled out the knife and stabbed his in the chest.

The guard collapsed to the ground. Jeff waited for the door to open. "Stupid slow elevator." he growled to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jeff saw the guard struggle to his feet. He turned around and faced him. "You think I'm done with you."

About a half hour later Jeff was back home. He lived in an unfinished house at the edge of town. Only the basement was built. Jeff sat in front of the TV, and looked into his bag. He had gotten some movies and video games from his latest crime. He wondered what he was going to do. The sun was coming up in a few hours, he had think what to do before getting a good day's sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Aaron Hotchner and his team were immediately dispatched to the scene. Aboard the plane Garcia briefed them on the current case. "Well look at all of those handsome faces, all ready to catch some criminals. We have two very brutal murders on our hands. They were both stabbed repeatedly with a knife." she said.

"Any victimology"? Hotch asked.

"None apparent." Garcia replied. "Though I think the first victim was a target of choice and the second was incidental. Anyway, these were not the first, that's why they had us show up right away."

"What else about the kills." asked Rossi. "Was there a sexual aspect?"

"Nope, everyone fully clothed." Garcia said. "Though there was a bit of thievery."

"What was stolen?" asked Reid.

"Dry foods. Basic electronics. Nothing fancy."

"Local law enforcement is aware we are arriving?" Hotch asked.

"Indeed they are." Garcia said. "I am told that one of them is looking forward to working with the FBI, even if he is is not happy about the circumstances."

"Good to know."

After the plane landed, the agents drove into town. This town was small and isolated, though not to the extent of the one from the Mill Man case.

The agents split up, with Hotch and Reid going to the scene. It was a small apartment complex. Three officers were speaking just outside the door. One of them looked up, approached him, and extended a hand. "Officer Ryan Sherwood. I am in charge of this investigation."

"SSA Aaron Hotchner." Hotch said as he shook the man's hand.

"Your reputation precedes you Agent Hotchner. I've heard a lot about you and the BAU."

Sherwood lead Hotch and Reid into the building. "We've found two bodies. One in the lift, the other in a flat."

Hotch walked over to the elevator, which was shut down and had police tape in front of the open door. The body was removed, but the bloodstains on the floor and walls made it clear what happened. Reid looked down at one splatter. "Check this out." he said.

"What's up?" Hotch replied.

"The way the blood hit the floor. It looks different from the rest."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Hotch.

"It's not the victim's blood, it's the killer's." Reid said.

"That a good break." said Sherwood. "But the local labs will take awhile to process it."

"Quantico can handle it." Hotch replied. "But we will need to have it delivered there, and that will take time too."

"And there's no guarantee we'll have a match." Reid added.

Meanwhile Morgan, Rossi and Jareau visited the morgue to see the bodies. The coroner was standing over the body, and next to him was a well dressed man. "These are the FBI Agents." said the coronar. He motioned to the man next to him. "This is the apartment manager."

The agents shook the hands of both men. "How do you know the victim?" Jareau asked.

"He was the apartment's Security Guard for years." the manager replied. "Everyone liked him. He made us all feel safe."

"Anything else about him?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah, he was a former cop. Resigned to get a job here. Before that we had a big crime problem. He really cleaned things up."

"I'm sorry for your loss." said Jareau.

"If it makes you feel any better." the coroner added. "The bruises on his hands make it clear he died fighting fiercely."

"He was always a bit headstrong for his own good." said the manager. "I was worried something like this would happen."

Morgan picked up his phone and spoke for a bit. He then put it back down. "Guys, Reid just blood samples that he thinks is from the killer."

"But the guard did not have a knife." said the manager.

"It's possible he may have briefly controlled the killer's knife." suggested Jareau.

The coroner looked at his notes "But their were no cuts on the victim's hands, only bruises."

"So why would the killer bleed if he wasn't cut." asked Rossi.

Meanwhile Officer Sherwood lead Hotch and Reid to the apartment where the first murder took place. "This is it."

Reid inspected the door handle. "No use." Sherwood stated. "Already dusted it, found nothing."

"That's not what I am looking for." said "Reid. "How did the killer gain access."

"Based off where you said the body was found, it probably wasn't a ruse." suggested Hotch.

"There are small scratches." said Reid. "I think it was picked."

The three of them stepped into the apartment. "So as I said before." said Sherwood." "The body was found over their."

Reid and Hotch looked around noticed spaces on the shelves. Hotch pulled up his phone. "Garcia, does this man have social media."

"Got a Facebook." she replied.

"Any photos of the apartment?" Hotch asked. "If so bring them up."

Soon the agents received text messages of pictures. They went around comparing the photos to the apartment's current state.

"I noticed some movies and video games missing." Reid said.

"So that means we might be looking at a younger perp." Hotch replied.

"Also non perishable foods."

"Means he might live on his own, but how?"

Back at the morgue, the coroner showed the second body to the BAU. "This one, unfortunately, did not put up much of a fight." he said. "They are three knife wounds, each one deeper than the last."

"So the victim was surprised." said Rossi. "The killer get his first wound, then gets a second one putting the victim to the ground."

"And then he gives him a final blow to the heart." added Jareau.

"Which suggests experience, the way he knew where to stab." concluded Morgan.

"As our police told you." the coroner said. "These are not the first."

As Hotch and Reid were leaving the apartment building Reid suddenly stopped. "When I was on the balcony I saw something down below."

"Worth a shot." said Hotch.

The two of them walked over the area below the balcony. They looked and saw the grass looked flattened. "So what is this?" Reid asked.

"I don't know." said Hotch. "Probably a coincidence."

"Maybe, but how could have the killer fought such a brutal fight with all the stuff he was carrying?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Jeff crawled off his mattress and onto the rug. He touched the cold concrete floor and knelt up. He then reached for the remote and turned on the TV. He did not have cable, but he still had access to the local channels.

One broadcast hit Jeff. FBI joins White Ripper investigation. Jeff had been called several names by the police and press, but this was the most popular and Jeff's personal favorite.

Jeff chuckled to himself, they named him after the weird Russian guy who couldn't get a boner. Couldn't that guy just take some Viagra. Then again, Jeff could have robbed people when they were gone, but what was the fun in that.

Anyway, they're were more important things to consider. The FBI of all people were investigating Jeff. When he first killed he couldn't believe himself. He was terrified of being caught. The next time he tried it was an embarrassing screw up. Jeff again had to chuckle. Now he had the feds after him.

Was it time to look for new prey? Jeff wasn't sure. He grabbed his knife and squeezed it tightly. Was he feeling it? Nah, not tonight. Jeff decided to stay home. He searched through his ill gotten gains. What to watch? What to play? Decision decisions decisions.

Hotchner, Reid, and Sherwood returned to the police station. There they reunited with Jareau, Morgan, and Rossi. The agents exchanged the information they had learned.

"So Reid thinks the flattened grass is significant somehow?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I do." he replied. "I just don't know why yet?"

Sherwood produced a stack of files. "I had told you that the ones I showed are not the first murders. These are some other crimes we think are his work."

Hotch distributed the files among his agents. They read the files and they showed the same results. All residential burglaries, the victims killed with a knife. Otherwise not much of a pattern.

"He shows criminal sophistication in all of the break ins." said Reid. "It's possible that he started earlier."

"Well we'll have to go further back." said Sherwood. "Come, let me lead you to the our records."

The agents combed the records for unusual and unsolved deaths. "Here is one." said Jareau. "A woman was found dead in front of her freezer. Beside her lay a frozen carton of Orange Juice. Okay never mind, that is weird but probably not what we are looking for."

"I found a stabbing." said Hotch. "Never mind, it was solved. Personal dispute, offender in prison now."

"Maybe we can search other crimes other than murder?" suggested Rossi.

"Like this break in?" replied Morgan. "Hmm... looks likes they stole much more valuable stuff like jewelry."

"Sounds like a criminal who knows a fence." said Hotch. "The man we are looking for steals for personal use."

"I found something." said Reid. "A disturbance call. A woman called the police when she heard a strange noise. When they arrived he was gone, but they saw something in the grass."

"Is it that thing again." asked Morgan.

"No, remember what I said about the elevator. How the killer bleed." Reid said. "There was a blood trail found at the scene."

Reid showed them the photos. "It starts at the downspout." Hotch noted. "Maybe he tried to climb it."

"Possibly got a wound that hasn't healed. Reid added.

Sherwood walked in. "They're is a witness. Our people are questioning him, but I think you should try."

Hotch walked to the interview room and saw a man being questioned. When Hotch walked in, the police stepped out. Hotch introduced himself. "So you think you saw the killer."

"Yeah." he replied.

"So we are going to do a cognitive. Close your eyes. Where were you? What made you first realize something was happening?"

I am outside my apartment." the man replied. "I hear two sets of footsteps. They were fast. One of them was heavier than the other, and further away."

"Okay good, what else?"

"Someone ran by. He was wearing a white jacket. I got scared, went inside, and slammed my door."

"Did you see anything before you closed the door."

"He was medium height, probably an older teenager. He was rather pale. He had a knife covered in blood. That's why I was scared."

"You are doing good. Keep thinking. Anything else we can know."

"Something about his face. His hood flapped and I saw something. A scar, on his check."

"Which one?"

"I only saw his right check."

Hotch stepped out of the room. "That's it." said Reid who was waiting outside. "An unhealed scar. That's the reason for the blood."

 _Jeff walked down the street towards High School. Another day, more assignments and homework. Just great. Beside him walked his younger brother Liu. Jeff still remembered the adoption process._

 _Jeff and Liu reached the school, and walked along the wall towards the door. Jeff eyed three students, and they were looking at him. "Great" he thought._

 _Most people in school knew better then to pick on him. Randy, and his two cronies, Keith and Troy were exceptions. The few times Jeff could catch one of them alone, they would be sorry._

 _Nobody in school really liked the three of them. Then again, the didn't really like Jeff either. "Yo Jeff." Randy taunted._

 _Jeff's concentration being broken made him even more annoyed. Jeff glanced at Liu, who looked scared or concerned, he didn't know. He looked back and Randy and his goons and snarled at them. "Back off."_

" _Or what!" Keith laughed._

" _You know what." Jeff replied._

 _Liu leaned in towards Jeff. "I think we should just walk away."_

" _C'mon." Jeff snarled." he looked back at the trio. "I've knocked you down to size before, and I can do it again. You never learn your lesson, maybe this will teach you."_

 _The trio closed in on Jeff and Liu. Jeff clenched his fist, and smirked with anticipation. Jeff looked glanced at Liu again, who put his hands up defensively, still looking scared or concerned._

 _Keith came in first, and threw a wimpy punch and Jeff. Jeff soaked it in and punched back, winding Keith. He was about to throw another, but he saw Troy's fist swimming towards him._

 _Jeff easily dodged and slammed Troy in the gut. He growled when Troy's blubber cushioned the blow. Before Troy could react, Jeff smashed Troy's face with an uppercut. He then moved on to the real target, Randy._

 _Jeff threw a punch and Randy who dodged and punched back. Jeff grabbed Randy's shoulders and began to grapple. He squeezed tightly, and jerked Randy back and forth to put his off balance._

 _Jeff saw Randy raise his knee. He slammed his foot into Randy's, and ground his heel into his toes. Jeff then swung his elbow hitting Randy in the ribs._

 _Jeff glanced behind him and saw Liu fighting Keith and Troy. Keith had him in a headlock and Troy was punching him. Liu was struggling hard, trying to punch, kick, elbow, and heabutt free, but he was being overpowered. Now the two really needed a lesson._

 _Randy too noticed the fight, a smirk cracked on his face, and he chuckled a little. Now was Jeff's chance._

 _Jeff swung with all his might. In that moment, everything was in slow motion. Randy's expression shifted from confidence to terror. Jeff's fist moved closer and closer to Randy's face._

 _Then it hit. Randy's face contorted in pain as the fist smashed into his nose and lips. Randy was thrown back and he slammed into the school wall. For a moment he stood their against the wall, then he fell limply forward. Randy face smashed into the sidewalk. Jeff backed off and waited for Randy to get up. "Jeff!" Liu cried.  
In that moment, Jeff had forgotten about his brother. He wasn't getting revenge, he was enjoying pain. Jeff looked back and saw that Liu, Troy, and Keith had stopped fighting. They were staring in shock. Jeff looked back to Randy who was still on the ground. He was not getting up._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Hotch and Sherwood were patrolling the neighborhood in search for suspicious activity, and to look at other crime scenes. After driving around for a while, Sherwood spoke up. "Did your FBI Agents tell you who the victim was, the guard."

"They told me he was a police officer, why didn't you mention that?" Hotch replied.

"Because I knew him." Sherwood admitted. "I worked with him."

"So what happened?"

"He got a call to the apartment, the one were the murders happened. He handled the situation well. The people were grateful." Sherwood said. "He made a point of handling problems in that area, and visiting off duty. Eventually he turned in his badge and became their security guard. I've seen police leave for private business to make money, but this wasn't it"

"Plenty of FBI Agents have left the bureau and made a killing with their experience." Hotch replied.

"Anyway, we should focus on the case. We probably won't see anything, he comes out at night. Let's check out some of the other crime scenes."

Hotch looked at the files and their addresses. He read them out to Sherwood who drove towards the one he said was closest.

The two of them arrived at an apartment complex similar to the one where the latest murder happened. Sherwood walked Hotch through the scene explaining what had happened. Using the pictures he was able to reconstruct the scene in his head.

Suddenly something occurred to Hotch. "Sherwood, all of the murders happened late at night, but the victims were not found in bed. Sounds like a pattern."

"Maybe." Sherwood replied.

"We had Garcia look at the victim's social media. Let's go deeper."

Garcia received a call from Hotchner. "Hi their Hotchie, what do you need."

"Garcia you said the victim had a Facebook. We need to dig deeper into his internet history."

"Onto it." Garcia replied.

Garcia looked into the man's Facebook page. Through that she found his email address. After searching for more logins involving the address, one stood out to her. An insomnia support group.

"Hotch I found something, check this out."

Hotch thanked her, and then sent her names of other victims. She looked into them and they to had logged into similar boards.

Hotch received the information of all of the victim and the forums the frequented. "I think it's time to go back to the station."

The sun was going down, but not fast enough for Jeff. He squeezed his knife again. This time he felt it. The thirst for blood. He let it course through his body. He loved that feeling, the craving that could not be sated. Always more more and more.

He stepped outside at looked at the sinking sun. "Long time no see." he remarked.

As Jeff walked down the street something occurred to him. The reason they called him the White Ripper. His white skin was due to being awake at night, the was something he could not help. But he always wore a white jacket. It had always sat in his mind that such a risk wasn't necessary. Force of habit he guessed, he liked the outfit.

As Jeff walked down the street he did not see anyone outside. No one taking a evening stroll. Maybe they were afraid, maybe just a coincidence. He didn't know.

Lost in thought Jeff had forgotten where he was going. He had just absently minded walked around the neighborhood. Where was his intended victim. He had picked him out online for a reason.

Maybe some other time. Jeff turned around and let his homing sense take over. He would find his way back

As Jeff walked he noticed a young man in his front yard, probably only a few years older than Jeff. The man seemed to notice Jeff. Maybe he recognized Jeff from the news, maybe he just thought Jeff looked suspicious.

This was the critical moment. To break or make eye contact. Jeff gripped his knife and felt the craving. He turned and looked the man straight into the eye. Now the man knew Jeff was looking for trouble. He started walking towards Jeff, and Jeff did the same.

At this point Jeff was not going to back down from the challenge. He had to see this through to the end. Here came the golden moment. Jeff pulled out his knife. The man, already suspicious, took a swing at Jeff. Now it was started.

Jeff ducked and swiped at him. The man thew big punches. Jeff dodged, but they still grazed him. He came in closer, and thrust at the man again, and took another thrust. The man dodged Jeff's knife, but Jeff was able to slug him with his free hand.

The man countered with a punch that slammed into Jeff's gut. He grabbed Jeff's knife and and slugged him again. The man was tough, he gave him that. But Jeff wasn't quitting, not giving in. He took more swings at the man, but he continued to punch back. The man grabbed Jeff's other hand and gripped it tight. Tighter than his knife hand, big mistake.

Before the man could react, Jeff thrust at him once more. He tried to stop Jeff's hand, but he couldn't slow it down in time. The blade hit flesh, first blood drawn.

Jeff then yanked back, pulling his knife hand free. The man swung again, but Jeff dodged and stabbed him. The man was still on his feet, but getting weaker. He lunged, but Jeff plunged his knife, deeper than before.

The man collapsed and Jeff stood over him. Jeff plunged his knife into the wounds. Go! To! Sleep!" he growled with each thrust.

The door to the house was unlocked, so Jeff walked in. Jeff walked down to the basement and saw another man on the couch. The man looked at Jeff with complete terror. Jeff loved that.

Jeff noticed where the man was looking, and moved his knife side to side. The man's eyes tracked it as it moved. "Did you kill my brother?" the man weakly asked.

From the resemblance Jeff figured it out. "He didn't die like a coward." Jeff sneered.

Jeff came closer and closer to the man, savoring his fear induced paralysis. Jeff rubbed his hand on his face. "Want to know how I got my scars?" he asked.

The man looked at Jeff confused. "Not telling you." Jeff snarled, and he stabbed the man in the gut.

Truth was, Jeff's father was pretty mean, but inflicting the scars was something he was innocent of. The real story was pretty embarrassing, that first break in, what a mess. But enough musing, Jeff had to get back to killing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Hotch and Sherwood were driving back to the precinct when Sherwood received an emergency dispatch. "He struck again." Sherwood stated. "This time we get him."

It seemed a bit early but killer's sometime vary from their M.O. Sherwood turned on his lights, and punched the throttle. He whipped down the streets until he came across the crime scene. The then drove past with Hotch carefully searching the streets. He pointed his finger at someone on the sidewalk. "That's him."

Sherwood drove to the suspect, who glanced vaguely in their direction. He then picked up the pace. The suspect turned sharply and ran through someone's front lawn. Sherwood stopped the car and Hotch turned and saw the suspect dart up the fence.

Hotch swung open the door and charged after the suspect, with Sherwood in following after. Hotch climbed over the fence, and ran across the backyard. Sherwood joined him and fired shots at the suspect, who ducked, rolled, and got back up and running. "Careful." Hotch called back.

The suspect nimbly climbed over to the adjacent backyard and crossed through it. Sherwood lifted up his radio. "Suspect coming your way."

Morgan and a local cop received the transmission and turned down the street Sherwood told them about. They the saw the suspect running down the street and took off after him. The suspect turned and ran into a house.

The car pulled up and Morgan followed him inside. Morgan swept the main, floor but found no sign of the suspect. He did see a man on the ground. Morgan approached the man and saw he was clearly breathing. The man looked up and grunted in pain. Morgan was relieved.

The officer approached them. "He's hurt, but he should live." Morgan

"Go after him, he went upstairs." the man grunted.

Morgan and the officer ran upstairs. The swept the rooms, but found no signs of the suspect. Morgan looked down from a window and saw something. It was a trampoline and it looked damaged.

Jeff took a leep out the window and landed on the trampoline. The fabric ripped on impact, but cushioned him nonetheless. He crawled out from under and climbed into the neighbors yard. Jeff ran across yard after yard, until he found a shed. He went inside and shut the door.

Then Jeff waited. He couldn't hear anything, that was probably a good sign. But how long was he going to wait. The longer the better, but Jeff was not a patient man. But then again, look where his impatience got him. He had to be more careful.

Morgan walked back down the stairs, he looked for the homeowner, and found him in the bathroom. He was pouring alcohol over a long, but superficial cut, and wincing in pain. "Good first aid, but we need a doctor." Morgan said.

Morgan lead the man out and put him in the ambulance. He then went back to the precinct.

Back their, Sherwood was kicking himself in frustration. "We had him right there, and we let him slip out of our fingers." he growled while slamming his desk.

Sherwood leaned back and let out a long sigh. "I wish I had shot that guy, right there."

"We weren't sure if it was him, at least not one hundred percent." Hotch replied.

"Do you think you are ready for the profile?"

"I think I am."

Hotch stood with his agents, facing the police. "We think this killer is a white male. Due to his choice of thefts, we think he is young, maybe a teen."

"Do to his strange appearance he only comes out to hunt at night." Morgan added.

"Yet despite this." said Jaraeu. "He wears light clothes regardless of the risk."

"This killer's targets insomniacs." mentioned Reid. "He finds them on the internet. Anyone with such a disorder should be extra cautious about what they post online."

 _Jeff came home to his parents. The first time he got into a fight they were mad. After a few more they seemed almost used to it. But this time they were furious._

" _What did you do Jeff!" his father barked._

" _Little fight with Troy and his punks." Jeff replied casually._

" _Little fight?!" his mother exclaimed in disbelief."_

" _C'mon no one likes them. I did everyone a favor. So I gotta stay home a bit, and catch up when I get back"_

" _That boy went to the hospital. He had a terrible concussion." his mother stated. "You could face criminal charges."_

" _That's not going to happen." his father stated._

" _What! How?!" Jeff_ exclaimed in disbelief.

" _We are moving, we were planning too anyway." his father stated._

" _But the house is barely built." his mother replied._

 _Jeff and Liu started to pack up. The grabbed bins and boxes and carried them into their room. Jeff's father paced back and forth with his phone, asking questions about moving. "Do you take cash", "can you be here in the morning, and the like" After a while he drove away._

 _While Jeff and Liu packed their belongings, Jeff asked him: "What did you tell them?"_

" _The truth." Liu replied._

" _What! C'mon."_

" _I tried to help. I told the cops that I hurt Troy. I could have gone to jail. But they told me that my story wasn't consistent with local witnesses, so I could go free."_

 _Jeff's father returned, with an envelope sticking out of his pocket. The family continued packing late into the night. "I'm tired." Liu complained. "Can we finish in the morning."_

 _Their father looked at the pile of boxes. "Okay, but I will wake you up early."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Garcia punched away at her computer, coming through all of the users and IP addresses that had contact with the victims. There was a lot of information to sort through.

Who responded to the victim's posts? What post's did the victims reply to? Who sent them private messages? Who did they send private messages too? Those were all of the the things Garcia had to look for. Something had to show up.

Garcia complied all of the responses to the victims. They're many suggestions, reassurances, and other information, but nothing stood out as suspicious. The killer would probably avoid blatantly asking from private info, at least not in public.

Garcia noted the various usernames of the people who had spoken to the victims. After looking at their profiles, none of them seemed to live in the area the killing occurred.

An anonymous lurker, she concluded, that was it. She searched the various IPs that had entered the forum, and searched. Again, none of them lived nearby. But she did notice something strange. One of them was a mobile user. It was a family plan, but only of the user was active.

Jaraeu received a call. "After searching I finally found something." Garcia said. "It is a family mobile plan, the Woods family, only Jeff's phone is active. But I searched the town, not any records of them."

Jaraeu asked the cops, and they agreed, the name was not familiar. "Try expanding your parameters."

"I'll give that a go." after a minute Garcia spoke up. "Found them, lived in a town, a few hours away. They Mysteriously vanished. Father quit his job, cleaned out the bank account, and dropped his children out of school."

"I'll go to their hometown, might give me some information."

After telling Hotch about the plan, he let her go to the town along with Rossi and Reid. After a trip down the highway, they arrived. The first stop was the local police station. "So you want to know about the Woods family?" the chief said.

"We think one of them is connected to the White Ripper case." Rossi replied.

"I heard about that case. Sounds pretty scary. Anyway, no one in town really liked the Woods family. The older son Jeff was always getting into fights. One fight it got real bad, the family considered pressing charges, but they vanished, boom gone."

"Did they say anything about moving?" asked Reid.

"Maybe a couple of whispers, but nothing solid."

"We need to know more about this family." said Jareau.

"I can call the local school." the chief replied. "And I can point you towards their house, it's still unoccupied."

The three of them went over to the local high school. The school staff greeted them, and directed them towards students who knew the Woods family.

"When I first heard Randy got beat up." a student said. "I was kinda glad. Randy and his goons always made everyone's lives misery. I didn't care much for Jeff, but someone had to do it. Then my mom made me visit him in the hospital. It was worse than I thought. Seeing Randy with his nose smashed in, and drugged to the gills made me feel bad for him."

"Clearly not just any fight." Rossi remarked.

"I saw the fight." said another student. "The way Jeff hit Randy it shocked me. For a second there I thought he might be dead. Later on the police asked me about it. They told me Liu confessed, but I told them the truth. Liu didn't start fights like that."

The FBI moved on to the Woods residence. It seemed mostly cleared out. They rummaged the occasional odds and ends that were left behind. Mostly just old furniture and books.

After a bit of digging, Reid found something. It was blueprints. "Check this out." he said.

Jareau and Morgan came over and looked. The blueprints were for a house. On the corner was an address in the town they were investigating in.

"So the Woods were always planning on moving, the fight made them move early." Rossi remarked.

"So where did they move too?" asked Jareau.

"And what is at the house?" added Reid."

 _Jeffery Woods was awoken with a start. His dad was pounding on the door. It swung open. "Get up!" he shouted._

 _Jeff pulled himself out of bed. "We need to move." his dad said._

 _After a quick breakfast, Jeff got back to piling boxes in the garage. The movers hauled them out to their van. Jeff hardly got any sleep, and was worn out as is. All this work would be a pain at the best of times._

 _"Short notice for you too?" one of the movers asked._

 _"Yeah, worked late into the night." Jeff replied._

 _After the van was filled up the the brim the Woods family got into the car and drove off. Jeff got some sleep and woke up to passing cornfields._

 _Jeff watched the scenery go by with little interest. Better than looking at his family who seemed just as bored._

 _After the trip, the car drove into town. They soon came across a motel. Jeff's father handed the clerk a stack of bill, and received a key. They went into their room and sat down._

 _Again the family starred with boredom, just staring at their bleak miserable surroundings. Cutting into the silence, Jeff's mom announced that she was going to the store. She and Liu walked off. That left behind Jeff and his dad._

 _The two of them got grumpier by the minute. "I hate this place!" Jeff declared._

 _"Your the reason we are here in the first place!" Jeff's father shouted._

 _"What!?" Jeff stated in surprise._

 _"Thank to you I had to quit my job and drag us out here! You ruined my life Jeff! You ruined it!"_

 _Really." Jeff replied. "All of this was your idea, and you are blaming me!"_

 _Jeff's father grabbed him and shoved him across the room. He slammed into the counter. He heard something fall from the countertop. When Jeff leaned back he felt it dig into his skin. It was a knife._

 _Jeff's father walked towards him with his fist clenched. He punched Jeff in the face and gut. All of the pain made Jeff furious. He gripped the knife as hard as he could. Jeff's father raised his hand for another puch. Before he could do that Jeff lifted the knife and stabbed his gut._

 _All of the anger on his father's face was replaced by shock and fear. He collapsed to the ground clutching the wound. Jeff stood over and and stabbed him some more. That was it, he was finished._

 _Jeff's heart was racing. He looked at his hands in shock. He had committed murder. He wasn't going to get away with it._

 _"No." Jeff thought. He was._

 _Jeff realized the rest of the family would be home. He waited somewhere that would not be seen from the door, somewhere he could cut off their escape. He waited and waited and waited._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Hotch and Sherwood arrived at the address Jareau gave them. It was an incomplete house, only the basement built. They walked down into it, and found themselves in the lair of a killer.

The house was sparsely furnished. A few rugs were laying around to cover up the concrete. A mattress on the floor was were Jeff slept. Nearby was a television surrounded with video games and movies. The ones he killed to acquire.

But the most important thing was a stack of papers. It was the addresses of the victims. He and Sherwood searched them and almost everything lined up.

"What about his last kills?" Sherwood asked.

"Garcia determined they did not participate in the forums the other ones did?" Hotch replied. He picked another piece of paper. "I don't recognize this one." he added.

Sherwood picked up his radio and asked if anything happened on that address. "Then we are not too late." he said.

Sherwood and Hotch hurried out of the house and into the car. They speed down the street towards the address.

Jeff walked down the apartment corridors, looking for his next victim. He felt the craving. The knife was thirsty for blood. He looked at the door numbers, his next victim was close.

Suddenly Jeff heard a sound, it was a siren. They were on to him. He looked out the nearest window and saw an SUV with flashing sirens. Two men dashed out of the vehicle towards the building.

If they knew what building to go to, they would know what floor to look. Jeff went back to the stairs and climbed up to the next floor

Hotch and Sherwood ran up the stairs and opened the door to the floor the room was on. They searched the hallway, but found no one. The room Jeff had picked out was still locked, as where all of the other doors.

"You think he saw us coming and ran?" suggested Sherwood.

The two went back to the stairs and proceeded down them. Suddenly a figure lunged at the two. Sherwood turned around and blocked Jeff's knife hand, but his empty hand slammed into Sherwood's gut. Sherwood tumbled down the stairs into a heap.

Jeff then focused on Hotch. He swung his knife towards Hotch's throat. Hotch leaned and the knife swung by inches from him. Hotch swung his fist at Jeff's gut. Jeff grunted and continued to thrust at Hotch, who backpedaled down the the landing.

Hotch reached down for his gun, but Jeff was onto him to fast. Jeff body slammed him into the wall and lifted his knife towards Hotch's neck. "Do you hear that." Jeff said, his voice trembling with anticipation. "That's the sound of my knife. It craves the taste of your blood."

Hotch kneed Jeff and grabbed his arm. "The knife says nothing, it's just you." Hotch replied, and wrenched his arm hoping to disarm him.

But Jeff would not quit. He punched Hotch twice and then yanked his arm free. Hotch backed off and dodged a thrust towards him. Jeff advanced and Hotch went down the next set of steps.

Jeff followed him and continued to swing at Hotch, hoping to overwhelm him. Hotch kept trying to dodge and swing back, but it was in vain. Jeff kept coming closer with his deadly knife. The two reached the next landing.

Suddenly shots rang through the air. It was Sherwood standing with his gun drawn. Jeff glanced at bit to the side. "You'll hit the fed you moron." he taunted.

Sherwood holstered the gun and then swung his arm "Catch!" he shouted out.

Hotch saw a baton cartwheeling through the air towards him. He snatched it out of the air, opened it up, and swung it at Jeff. The baton smacked him on the side on the head.

Jeff's twisted grin was replaced by a snarl. He lunged at Hotch, but Hotch struck him again in the gut. Jeff tried again, but Hotch grabbed his arm and struck him twice more.

Jeff struggled to get free but Hotch struck and kicked him. Jeff pushed his hand forward, and slipped out. Jeff backed off and Hotch advanced towards him. He swung at Jeff striking him again. Jeff backed down the stairs and Hotch went after him. He swung and hit Jeff on the head.

Jeff fell and collapsed onto the floor. Morgan and a couple of local cops came through the door with guns drawn. Jeff stood up and glanced back and forth at them. "Don't do it." Morgan commanded."

Jeff snarled in frustration. "All right you got me." He dropped his knife and raised his hands in the air. Morgan cuffed Jeff and walked him outside too the cruiser. He and the police threw him in and the vehicle drove off. Hotch, Morgan and Sherwood watched it disappear down the road. "Looks like we got him." Sherwood sighed in relief.

After Rossi and Jarauea returned, the two interrogated Jeff while Hotch and Sherwood watched from outside the both. "Reports say that you assaulted a police officer and FBI Agent." Rossi said.

"Is that true?" Jareau asked.

Jeff looked up and glared at them. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. You tell me." responded Rossi.

Jeff continued to glare but said nothing. "Do you want to hear your rights?" Jareau asked.

Jeff turned towards her. "Sure why not." he casually stated.

Jareau read Jeff the Miranda Rights. "Do you understand them?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jeff replied.

"So you can end the interrogation now." said Rossi. "You don't have to say anything."

Jeff let out a chuckle. "I always knew the gig would be up some time. So are you ready?"

"Yes we are." Jaraeu said.

"So first of all." Rossi said. "Did you assault FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner and Officer Ryan Sherwood?"

Jeff pointed at the window. "Those two guys. I know they are right outside this room. Yeah, I tried to carve them up."

"Arrogant prick." Sherwood whispered to Hotch, who nodded in agreement.

"You tried to kill two armed men using only a knife?" Jareau asked.

"Worth a shot." Jeff replied. "Element of surprise, almost worked."

"When you fled into a home, you assaulted the owner. Is that correct?" Rossi said.

"Yeah, I saw him and cut him with my knife. I was going to kill him, but I was in a hurry."

The Agents walked Jeff through the rest of his murders. He described the recent murders. When he mentioned the guard, Sherwood clenched his fist in anger, and Hotch calmed him down. He then went back to crimes before the FBI got involved. Indeed they matched the descriptions.

"So you say a botched break in got you your scars?" asked Jareau.

"Yeah I was going to do my first break in." said Jeff. "I tried to climb the downspout. I bite my knife, like the pirate movies. Then I slipped and fell. I cut my face. It was pretty bad." He chuckled to himself. "Thankfully I found band aids and alcohol."

Jeff then spoke about his first murders. Rossi and Jareau winced as he described how he murdered his very own family. How his confrontation with his father turned lethal, how he waited for his mother and brother and then ambushed them, and how he drove their bodies to an isolated location and dumped them.

Having got their confession. The agents decided to wrap up and head back to Quantico. Officer Sherwood accompanied them to the Airport. "So this is it." he said.

"Looks like the case is closed. We've got more work to do and so do you." Hotch replied.

"Good to have you around." Sherwood said as he extended his hand.

"Always a pleasure." Hotch said as he shook his hand. "Thank you for your help."

"If you ever need me, let me know."

Hotch boarded the plane and sat down. After such a long day it was good to relax. He saw his agents casually chatting or trying to get some sleep. The plane took off and Hotch soon fell asleep.


End file.
